Harry Potter - Dragonkin
by HPatPL
Summary: The Hungarian Horntail Ewenia frees Harry from the piece of Voldemort's soul in his head. Ewenia starts her own legend in Harry Potter. Future Harry/Hermione pairing.
1. Chapter 1

I've had this idea floating through my head for a while now. No promises on how far this story goes but I've got a few more chapters in me at least.

* * *

Fury! Hot fury coursed through her. She let out another roar, bellowing her anger at the world. "_Thieves! Murderers!" _with a righteous flick of her tail, she smashed the ground. She missed the two humans she had been aiming at. "_Cowards! What right do you have to interfere with me and my own?_" They didn't listen, of course they didn't listen. When did they ever listen to what was as plain as day? Anger bellied up in her belly and roared out, this time a searing wave of fire splashed out at the humans, once again missing.

A short while ago she woke from the magic induced sleep these humans had forced her into to find her clutch taken, and she captured. It grieved her to be so powerless to stop these humans, these witches and wizards. The magical world had forgotten the time when dragons ruled the skies.

A sharp tug on the chain wrapper around her neck earned a counter tug. A mighty swish of her neck pulled the little man holding the chain flying into the air. She snorted, a puff a flame leaking out of her nostrils. The twelve others all raised their little sticks, she longed to burn them. Again the fire welled up in her belly her mouth opened to release another torrent of heat. Bright scarlet light filled her vision.

Her head was splitting in pain as she came awake. Sound lashed out in waves matched by the throbbing in her head. She focused briefly and the throbbing quieted. The sound came into sharper focus, a multitude of voices, more than she had ever met at once. She snarled and opened her eyes.

The sun stood high in the sky as light splayed out the rocky pen she was now in. Spectators in stands were shouting unintelligibly among the throng. A sniff caused her to tense, the scent of burnt flesh and blood still drifted in the air. The smell of dragon-fire itching at her nose in warning of impending battle for territory.

She shrugged off the instinct for battle and stood on all four legs, stretched, and inspected herself. Her leathery wings splayed out strong and sinewy. She reached her head around and bit at a chain attached to her neck. _Enchanted_, she thought, _Not worth the effort._ On the ground where she had been laying was a clutch of eggs. She swooped her head down next to them. A shiny gold egg was surrounded by nine others. Her eyes narrowed, _They think this will appease me! Do they think a dragon would not recognize a fake? _She wanted blood. With a bellow she moved towards the crowd of humans.

The chain brought her up short, firmly attached to the ground. The humans screamed in terror as a brief second later a roar of fire poured out of her mouth traveling just 30 feet before impacting a magical shield. The shield glowed slightly and then dimmed back to nothing as the fire spitted out. Her eyes narrowed and she stalked back to the fake eggs. With a burst of fire she tried to incinerate the lot. The fake eggs only glowed as they absorbed the fire.

With a huff she lay back down on the fake eggs. There was no way for her to vent her anger, her frustration, or her sadness. She would never be able to tell her children of their great history. No they would be raised as dumb brutes by humans. She had seen it with others, raised like cattle to provide magical properties to human creations. Her mate had been killed soon after siring their children so some man could harvest his skin to wear around like a trophy. Those who knew the history were slowly being lost, the end days were coming. Dragons would leave this world to become but a myth, a legend from a time past.

She had once believed she would be able to make a difference. Her head sunk to the ground. she reminisced about the past. Her father's admonition that humans were not food. "_No child, the humans are not food. They are creatures just like you and I, able to make rational decisions. They are not evil. They can love as you and I._" No solace could she find in the words from her father as she waited her own end. _What love is left for dragonkind? _A loud boom brought her out of her revere.

The crowd could suddenly not be heard as a boy walked into the arena. _Here comes my death, _she thought dully. She watched him critically, a puny little human welp with no real power. He raised his little stick and waved it around, standing there without moving his eyes from her form. _Well at least he is smart enough to be wary of me._ The boys black hair contrasted with his eyes that were a deep green. Something caught her, she could feel the resolve rolling off the boy. The smell of fear overridden by determination. A long stick flew in to the stadium and the boy got on. He flew into the air, round and around. Her eyes never left him, he dived close and she let out a blast of fire he narrowly avoided. She grumbled a laugh, "_You won't kill me that easily young one. I refuse to die as prey!_" The boy stiffened in shock and she belted out another burst of fire at him.

He was a moment too slow in getting out of the way and the stick he was on caught fire. She snarled as he landed uninjured on the ground near where he had entered. He turned his green eyes on her and she could feel his surprise. He just stood there watching her, confusion written on his face.

"_What?_" she snarled, "_You thought I'd let you kill me? Hah! Let me show you the true power of a dragon!"_ She reached into herself, to the center of her being. She reached her core an eternal flame she would have passed on to her young. She unleashed it, unlocking her inheritance. The power of the ancients poured through her veins, the songs and stories through her mind. Her ears picked up the vibrations of the magic shielding the stands. Her nose cataloged the scents of three other dragons who had recently been in this area. Her eyes snapped open to a world filled with color. She could see the shield covering the arena, a slight glow marking its location. In front of her she could see the boy. She could see his aura, a glowing green warmth. But she could also feel the sharp dagger behind the warmth, a veiled darkness, a knife in the shadows. She roared, "_I will not cower in the darkness!"_ Her neck pulsed with power, shattering the chain that bound her. "_My entire family! Everything I loved is gone because of humans! I will not give you my life as well!"_ She reared up and spread her wings and launched herself at him.

It was not terribly far to travel and in two short bounds she was nearly upon him ready to rip him into pieces. She would be able to and then she would take on the rest. She could feel them even now building up magic readying for battle. She was but 20 feet away, The boy didn't move, she could see his throat bob slightly. His mouth opened and her world halted.

"_I'm sorry."_ She dug her claws into the rocky ground beneath, her wings flared beating the air to slow her. She came to a stop just 5 feet from him her body towered over his her mouth well within striking distance. She watched him carefully as he opened his mouth again, "_I know what it's like to lose a family." _

"_You can speak the ancient tongue?_" She only half questioned, obviously he could. "_Why are you here?"_ She eyed him carefully, taking note that he didn't try to use his stick.

"_I was bound to compete in the tri-wizard tournament against my will. I compete or I lose my magic. I am tasked with retrieving a golden egg. Not to kill you."_ His voice quieted, "_I would not kill you as sport."_

She snaked her head closer to examine him. His voice, filled with sincerity was a stark contrast to the darkness that seemed hidden upon him. She could feel the darkness now, her eyes alighted upon a scar on his forehead. As she stared a small haze of darkness dripped out. The boy spoke again, the darkness tinging his words. "_I'd rather die now than let change me."_ His voice lightened slightly but was still solemn, "_I am hunted as well you know. I will probably not live to have children. My friends have saved me more than once, them and luck. Eventually I will be killed though. How many times can I escape death?_"

She stared into his eyes. Images started to fill her mind, a young boy running for his life as he was hunted and beaten. A young boy trapped in a cupboard, hunger keeping him awake and terror silencing his tongue. They flashed through her as if she lived them, blinking one memory after another. A young boy facing down a man with two faces, a huge snake, a troll, a dark classroom. The memories were filled with anger, fear, animosity and frustration, but so too hope, compassion, caring and most importantly love. Moments where this young man no Harry Potter, felt that someone would be better of not existing, but not hate. Nor was there a love of cruelty or malice.

She could feel a kinship with this young one. He was like her, hardships many, but never relenting. She stretched her magic into him searching her vision blurring. She found his magic just as she could find her own. The core glowed and pulsed with green with life. She saw tendrils of blackness wrapping it, warping it. The evil had penetrated even here? This corruption could not stand! Anger welled up in her chest and snapped the connection. Her vision focused back on his face. His mouth was open, but didn't make a sound. She nudged him, "_Speak young one." _

Spurred by her words, his mouth closed and then re-opened. "_How? I could feel you!" _A short pause, and a thought seemed to cross his mind. "_Why were you angry?"_ he asked curiously.

She considered for a moment. Why was she angry? They weren't going to kill her. She could still raise some young, find a new mate. Her heart twinged. She would likely have to settle for a dumb brute if she did that. But this boy, he was just like her, he deserved more just as she did. She did not have much power to help herself, but she could help him. She calmed, she could help him, no she would help him. "_I was angry because you are marked by evil, by a darkness." Harry's face flashed, "I will get rid of it, but if you're willing I'd gift you something more as well, it will hurt."_

Harry tilted his head, "_I'd never turn down help, but are you sure?"_

She bobbed her head, "_I am sure, but are you? It will hurt but I swear to you that you will come to no lasting harm."_ Harry nodded, "_Very well, brace yourself young one." _She pulled back into herself, and started building her magic. Dimly she noted that she could feel the magic of many bystanders ready to fly. She would have to do this quickly they would not give her but a moment. Inwardly she smiled, she would start her own legend. She would not be forgotten as one dragon among many.

She extended a tendril of magic to connect to Harry's magical core. She prepared as much magic as she could stand. With a deep breath she unleashed a torrent of white flame. Harry's body disappeared flaming to ashes in a moment. Spells impacted against her scales. Her leg twinged as one nicked a gash. The white flame continued unabated, she could feel the tendrils of black sliding off until finally it disappeared. The pulsing green orb also started to dim in her vision. She snarled and hurled her magic at it, infusing it, forcing it brighter and brighter. A powerful blow slammed into her side causing black spots to flick across her vision. Darkness seemed to close in. There was no time. She grabbed hold of her core and forced it into the green orb. She pushed with all her might. Lethargy came to her as the last tendrils of her own core disappeared.

She roared to the sky, a huge hole in her side, and screamed. "_I am Ewenia! Long live Harry Potter Dragonkin!"_

A blinding white orb filled the area where the dragon had been. As bright as the sun, the orb burned, briefly blinding all onlookers. When the crowd was finally able to see into the stadium the dragon was gone. In the middle of a circular crater lay a body.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I have no beta, this is my first story. Constructive feedback is appreciated. Aside from that thanks for all the feedback on my first chapter! I really only published it as a whim and the response was definitely encouraging.**

* * *

**CH. 2 - Rituals**

Hermione was an emotional wreck. She sat in the stands watching as Harry came out and faced the dragon. Most of the spectators actually cheered for Harry, when it came down to it they understood the danger of the tri-wizard tournament, regardless whether he entered of his own volition or not. It irked her a more than a bit when Ron decided that Harry must have been telling the truth all along. But she was too worried to chew him out.

She couldn't help but cringe as blasts of fire just missed Harry and destroyed his firebolt. That was really the only strategy they had. If he wasn't able to use his broom then there wasn't much hope he could do anything. Maybe he would remember that the eyes were the only weak spot.

She squeaked in terror and drew her wand when the dragon broke the chain and charged. Dumbledore stood up and raised his wand as well, but halted when the dragon stopped. Hope kindled as Harry started to talk to the dragon using Parseltongue. They hadn't even considered that he would be able to speak to the dragon.

That all changed to terror as the dragon unleashed a white hot fire on Harry. Her wand was out and firing even from this distance, even though it would never reach in time, she had to try. The dragon handlers were not fast enough to stop it either. As fast as their spells arrived at the dragon nothing could have saved Harry from that. She cried in terror as her friend was killed in front of her eyes. Her spell managed to cut through the dragons leg. In an odd way she was dimly aware that her spell should not have been powerful enough to cut through dragonhide but it was overridden at her fright. She was unable to tear her eyes away from the dragon as a spell from Dumbledore slammed into its side opening a gaping hole that torrented blood. The dragons lungs were clearly visible as its life bleed out, still rising and falling.

Her sob choked in her throat as the dragon roared at the sky, in victory at its killed prey. And then a light blinded her. She could not see the monster. She cast a spell to help her see and still she was blinded. A moment later her vision cleared up enough to see a brilliant white orb where the dragon was and then the orb disappeared. From her position in the stands she could see down into the depression the orb had created. She could see the body lying unclothed with smoke rising to the sky. "HARRY!" her voice ripped with emotion, tearing from her throat with abandon.

She was out of her seat in a flash, running down the stands disregarding her own safety. She reached the bottom and simply jumped the divider into the pen using a spell to cushion the ground so she didn't break her legs. She charged headlong to the crater. The dragon handlers beat her there. Charlie weasley caught her in his arms. his voice quiet and somber, "Stop Hermione, it's too late..."

"No! He's still alive he has to be!" Her voice broke, as she struggled to get past charlie "We... we practiced... he can- can't be dead. Let me go to him, he needs me!"

Dumbledore was only slightly slower at getting to Harry, with a wave of his wand a small tent covered Harry, "Mrs. Granger...," his eyes didn't sparkle at all, "please go with Charlie to the first aid tent. I promise you'll get a chance to see Harry later, let him keep his dignity. Remember him as he lived."

At Dumbledore's words she broke down and cried. Charlie lead her to the First aid tent, Madame Pomfrey passing in the other direction. He pushed aside the flap and set her down on the bed as she laboured to breath. Numbly she accepted a proffered potion and drank it down. Her breathing leveled out leaving her to think. What could she have done?

She looked up at Charlie, "Why weren't you able to save him?" he only looked down at his feet, "I thought this tournament was supposed to be different and no one would die!" She could hear screaming from the crowd as the shock wore off. It was unimportant, nothing was important. Tears dripped from her eyes. Her voice was pitifully quiet, "Why did it have to be Harry?" She grabbed the pillow off the bed and clung to it as her tears flowed.

Charlie only looked on, unable to voice his own feelings. The dragon should not have been able to escape the confines of the chains. There should have been no danger that they couldn't handle. Harry should not have died, but who could know that the dragon would breath white fire? They didn't even know that white fire was possible. This had not been something that had even been heard of. How had it happened? They couldn't even really investigate if the dragon had any special charms or anything since it was now gone.

The flap on the first aid tent suddenly pushed open. Madame Pomfrey barged in her wand hovering over a floating Harry who was now covered by a small bit of cloth. Dumbledore entered right behind Harry, wand pointed at him obviously controlling the hover charm. Madame Pomfrey snapped at the assistant in the tent, "Get a specialist in creature induced injuries from St. Mungos here immediately!" She continued waving her wand, as the assistant ran out of the tent.

"Is he alive?" Hermione's voice was flat, unnaturally unemotional.

Dumbledore moved Harry to a bed and removed his wand before answering. "He is not dead as of yet." He watched her try to get up but placed his hand on her shoulder, continuing calmly, "the best thing you can do for Harry right now is to let Madam Pomfrey work." Dumbledore took one more look at Harry and left. Obviously there was work to be done cleaning up after this debacle.

With a great effort Hermione looked on as spell after spell was cast on Harry. She recognized some of them, they seemed to mostly be diagnostic spells. After twenty minutes that seemed like an eternity, a wizard entered with the assistant who had left earlier. Pomfrey immediately started giving him Harry's condition, "He was hit with white dragon-fire. Point blank fully engulfed. His core is pulsing unnaturally. Physically he has a completely new body, or maybe more accurately a fixed body. I can find no evidence of malnutrition or any of his previous wounds. Most notably his scar is missing which I can assure you we had no idea how to remove."

The man nodded, waving his wand over Harry as well. It didn't take him long before he pulled back and stroked his chin curiously. "His soul is still in the body, but it isn't fully attached to his core. His core also seems more tightly bound to the body than as is usual. I'm not quite sure what to make of it. I was also getting some odd interference with my spells."

Pomfrey nodded, "Yes, I was noticing that as well. About half my diagnostic spells failed. Do you have any ideas what we can do?"

"Let me think for a while. He isn't in any immediate danger but..." he shrugged and started pacing, "...obviously we can't mess with his soul. The only thing I've heard of that can have this kind of side effect are some dark rituals. His soul will have to work it out for itself. We can't do anything for it directly. I'm not sure we should do anything at all in fact. Some magical creatures are bound much more directly to the core and removal of that binding can cause them to die. Hypothetically he could now be reliant upon it being bound so closely. I can't imagine what effect it will have." He stopped pacing, "I would like to get him to St. Mungos."

"I'm afraid that will be impossible," Dumbledore entered the tent, "He will have to stay here for his recovery. If he leaves for any extended period of time the Goblet of Fire may take it as a withdrawal from the tournament. That would mean he lose his magic. I'm sure that would not be healthy for him."

The medi-wizard grumbled. He looked to Madame Pomfrey, "Can I at least ask you to keep me updated?" She nodded, "Good, I'll look up anything I can on tightly bound cores. If I find anything I'll let you know." he looked at Dumbledore, "I hope you know what you're doing. I remember when you were but a transfiguration teacher, you are not infallible and today should have proven that point. The safety of your students should be paramount and the stories I have heard about what has gone on at this school since you took over are concerning. Waiting months to unpetrify students instead of asking St. Mungos for urgent help comes to mind." He exited the tent.

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head, "The students are all back in their houses and are confined there for the rest of the day. Let's move Harry up to the hospital wing." After she nodded acceptance, he waved his wand and Harry started floating again. A forgotten Hermione popped off the bed and trailed them to the castle pillow still clutched in her arms.

Entering the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey glanced at her. "Oh-," she voiced, "come here dear," she motioned to a bed. "We'll get you all settled and you can spend the night here." Hermione just nodded mutely. A short potion later she was nodding off into a dreamless sleep.

Hermione could feel the bedding itch at her skin. She grumbled confused, her comforter did not scratch. She opened her eyes to the morning sun streaming through the window splaying out across the beds. She was in the hospital wing. It all came back to her in a rush, she jerked up with a screech "Harry!"

Her head twisted around looking for his bed. Only one other bed was in use but it was blocked by some privacy screens. Determinedly she pushed her legs off the bed and made to get up and check on him.

A stern voice stopped her, "Sit down girl." Madame Pomfrey was coming out of her office. Hermione just sat glumly staring at the curtains. "He won't be waking any time soon but he'll be fine in time. Now, let me take a look at you, you showed some signs of strain yesterday, do you think you'll be able to manage classes today?"

Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat, "Yeah, someone will have to take notes for Harry. He'll fall behind..."

Pomfrey smiled sadly, "There's a good idea. It'll help him when he wakes up."

"How long Madame Pomfrey? How long will he stay..." her voice trailed off unwilling to say the words. She started again, "How long until he wakes?"

Pomfrey considered her, "I don't know dear. He could wake today, or in a month. This is unlike anything we've ever seen before." Hermione nodded mutely and let Pomfrey finish her diagnostic charms. "Well you seem to be fine but take it easy today and if you feel any soreness or fatigue come back to me immediately. Breakfast should still be available," she took out her wand and conjured a piece of paper, "if not this note will excuse you from the first class. Go down to the kitchens and get a bite to eat." Again Hermione nodded.

She took the note and slid off the bed. Excusing herself she made her way from the hospital wing, her throat choking up as she passed the curtains hiding Harry from view, and into the hallway. She swallowed the lump in her throat and made her way to the great hall. Her thoughts raced. They had failed to prepare. No, she had failed him. She should have come up with some solution, that was her job, to come up with the solutions. A sob choked out which she quickly swallowed back down.

She came upon the doors to the great hall and paused eying the doors with some trepidation. She screwed up her courage, rubbed her eyes which had begun to water, and entered the hall head held high. Quickly making her way to the closest empty seat at the Gryffindor table. She only made it four paces before she felt the silence descend on the hall. Determinedly she fixed her eyes on her destination. She took her seat and started nibbling on some toast.

She kept her eyes on her food, ignoring the less covert looks being shot her way by the other Gryffindors. It wasn't until Ron moved over to sit next to her that she even registered that talk had once again returned to the hall. She glanced at Ron's hands shifting uncomfortably on the table as she took another bite of toast.

Finally he broke his silence, "Someone is really out to get him Hermione. But they've failed again. Dumbledore told us he will recover." Hermione grunted noncommittally, Ron dogged on, "I'll stand behind him, we can help him. I'll fix this misunderstanding between us when he gets out of the hospital wing. I can make this right."

Her hand paused, toast midway to her mouth. Her head turned to look at Ron consideringly. Ron seemed to get a little agitated under the examination and finally cracked, "Look, I know that I've been a right git. But I'm on his side in this. I may not be able to do much but I can help. I've got talents that can help him just like you." He squirmed as she didn't say anything. Agitatedly he shoved some food into his mouth.

Hermione finally broke her stare. Her voice rasped out, dry and sore. "You're right."

"What?" Multiple voices asked startled. Ron's voice was muffled by food. Hermione looked around at the others who had obviously been listening in on the conversation.

"Well he's right, we can help. This isn't any worse than the basilisk second year." Her voice gained strength as she continued on, "This isn't any worse than dementors on the train, or attacking us. I can do something now even if I couldn't with the troll!" She got up from the table and hurried away, "I'll be in the library!"

Ron just shook his head and muttered, "Mental, she's mental."

Hermione was too far away to hear and rushing with new purpose. They had discussed Harry in front of her, his soul, his core, his body. These three components were the search criteria, she would find something, anything. The medi-wizard mentioned that he knew of some dark rituals that could cause similar effects. She'd start there, rituals. Perhaps there was something. Optimism filled her with purpose.

The end of the week approached faster than ever. She didn't have enough time, in between classes, through lunch, dinner, and break she was in the library. She had looked through so many books on rituals that Mrs. Pince the librarian was starting to get suspicious. Hermione had calmly explained that she was researching rituals not planning on using any. Mrs. Pince had just narrowed her eyes and moved away.

Hermione still made it to classes but her attention was not on the class. It was considering all she had learned. She hadn't been able to find any rituals that could affect the soul, but she had found some that could affect the magic of a person. Unfortunately they usually took the form where both parties had to be involved. A marriage ritual or an unbreakable vow would bind the magic to the participants but it would not work without both parties being aware.

She was abruptly brought out of her thoughts by Professor McGonagall. "Hermione! Can you repeat what I just said?" Hermione winced, and tried to think back coming up blank. "Can you even come up with what we've been studying today?"

Hermione looked down at her quill and notes. The parchment was blank and the quill was held in her hand as if ready to write. "Umm, transfiguring a guinea pig?"

"We finished with that last week." McGonagall's voice cut, "Perhaps if you are unable to pay attention during class I will start assigning detentions. 5 points from Gryffindor." Hermione cringed, McGonagall just nodded her head. "Now, we do have one final thing before I let you loose. I'll need to be collecting the list of people staying at Hogwarts this Christmas. We'll be hosting the Yule ball as part of the tournament. You'll all need to find partners to dance with."

Hermione zoned out, she was staying at Hogwarts, if only for the library. The ball was not a concern, she would have more time than ever to investigate. She had managed to see Harry every day. It had taken little effort to convince Madame Pomfrey to let her sit and talk with him. She updated him on the status of her search and let him know she was working as fast as she could.

Saturday found Hermione waiting outside the library for it to open. She had already visited Harry earlier so she could stay here until Mrs. Pince kicked her out. When the doors opened she rushed inside, brushing past Mrs. Pince who just rolled her eyes. Soon she was buried in books forgetting the world. Book after book was discarded as she scanned for anything that would help. A voice startled her out of her silent struggle. "Hello Miss Granger."

Hermione placed her hand in the book to save her place and looked up to see Viktor Krum with his hands clasped behind his back. He was rocking on his feet. "Hello Mr. Krum, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Would you be willing to go to the Yule Ball with me?" His voice was oddly timid.

Hermione just arched one of her eyebrows. This had to be a trick, she glanced around looking for the typical gaggle of girls that followed him but didn't see them. "You want to go to the ball with me?"

He smiled glad she understood, "Yes, you're very pretty. It would be nice to get to know you." He shrugged, "Cross school unity, you know?"

Yep, this confirmed it, it was definitely a trick, no one ever called her pretty. He'd probably show up with some girl on his arm and laugh his way past her as she stood outside the ball. Her voice took on a little acid and she turned back to her book, "I will not be going to the ball. I'll be busy."

His face fell, disappointed. But instead of leaving he just sat down across from her and picked up a few books. She eyed him but kept silent. A short while later, he broke the silence, "If you don't mind my saying, any ritual you plan on doing should be done well before the ball. Why will you be busy?"

She glanced up, completely ignoring the question of why she would be busy "What do you mean that a ritual would be done before the ball?"

He squirmed in his chair, looking around, "Well, the ritual would have the best effect on the solstice."

She stared at him as her mind processed this new information. "Thanks for the information. That might prove to be useful." Her eyes dropped back to her book, roving once more through the pages.

He just sat there. Soon the normal gaggle of fan-girls entered the library following their favorite seeker. Viktor grunted but instead of leaving he pulled his wand and swished it. Silence fell around them again. He put his wand away and pulled a book open and began to read.

"Thanks." Hermione mumbled.

"Not a problem. I had to get used to doing that a long time ago if I wanted any peace." he sighed, "Would you like any help?"

"You can help, but I'm still not going to go to the ball with you. Like I said, I'm not going."

He just shrugged and continued reading, a half an hour later and after going through multiple books he was slightly confused. "So, what sort of ritual are you working on anyway? These books don't seem to have that much in common."

In frustration Hermione placed her current book detailing the rituals to heal a variety of water fauna, into the discard pile. "Honestly, I don't know." Viktor just watched her, waiting. She grabbed another book and started reading about old blood rituals used to place now obsolete wards. After a few pages the scrutiny finally got to her, "I'm trying to find a ritual that would be able to connect a soul and a magical core." he smiled as she gestured animatedly at the pile of discarded books, "I've hardly been able to find anything on the subject. I'm starting to think I'll have to get access to the restricted section to find anything useful."

"Oh, I see." He nodded to himself, "I know of a ritual that does that," Hermione's attention snapped out of the book she was reading, "but are you sure you want to use it? I've been considering it myself for the boost I could get for the tournament. But..."

She cut him off excitedly, "Do you have the book?"

He shook his head, "No," she hunched dejectedly, "but I did copy down the book is rare enough that even with my quidditch earnings I would be hard pressed to purchase it. I'm not sure it has ever even been copied but the only one I know of would cost a fortune."

"Can I-?" She caught herself, "Wait, so you're saying this attaches a soul to a magical core? Nothing else? And you have the instructions?" He nodded, she chewed on the end of her quill nervously, trying to work this out in her head. "Would you be willing to give me a copy of those instructions?"

He stood up carefully placing his book on a towering stack, "Of course, I'll be back." She tried to settle down and go through some books while waiting but after re-reading the same page ten times and still not managing to figure out if it held any reference to souls or magical cores she gave up. Anxiously she waited, thinking. The winter solstice was not actually on Christmas she knew that much.

She got up and retrieved a book on the solstice. "_The Magic of Pagan Holidays" _It was surprisingly modern all things considered. The opening paragraph assuaged her belief, _The winter solstice is an ancient magically charged day of the year. (see appendix for dates) The day is the second most powerful day for bondings and is commonly used to enhance marriage vows. It is said to be the day that the souls of the dead and living are able to communicate. In fact in ancient times burned incense and a forgotten ritual were said to have allowed contact with the dead._

She flipped the book open to the back and found a table in the back that listed out all the equinox and solstice dates until 2050. December 22nd was this years winter soulstice. She swore to herself that she'd be ready, with whatever plan she came up with. She flipped through the book checking for any other information that would help her on the solstice. It wasn't long until Viktor came back in.

He took a seat and quietly handed her a parchment. Her eyes scanned through it in a flash, it was oddly simple and yet devilishly hard to prepare. She looked up, "And you're sure this attaches a soul and magical core?"

"Yes. I've seen it used, it is quite a beautiful ritual really. I'm suprised you want to use it, the people in Britain seemed so put off about it, your headmaster excepted of course."

She nodded, "Yes, a year ago I wouldn't have expected to do so either. But you know how that can go." she shrugged, "This is paste is going to be a little tricky to brew before the solstice," Viktor opened his mouth but she waved him away, "but I'm sure I'll be able to. Thank you Viktor, I don't know what to say."

His voice was quiet, "Can you tell me why you won't go to the ball with me?" she could feel the pain of rejection in it and it bothered her.

She tried to chose her words carefully, "I won't go unless Harry can go." he slumped, "No, I mean I'd go with you if you wanted me to though I don't know why you'd pick me. But as long as Harry is unable to attend and in the hospital wing, I'll stand by him. Friends don't leave friends behind."

Viktor's back straightened and a smile came back, "Hermione, all the other girls swoon over me for my Quidditch skills or for my money. You just treat me as another person." He frowned, "You mean Harry is not ok? We were told he would recover."

She considered him for a moment, he really was somewhat charming. Lopsided, a little bumbling, but somehow got to the heart of an issue. She shook her head, "They don't know when they will be able to release Harry. They can't even guarantee he'll be able to make it to the next task, and if he doesn't, the goblet may take his magic as forfeit."

"That's terrible! Please let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

He really did sound concerned, "Thank you. You've done more than enough to help me so far, but I'll let you know if I think of anything." She started to put books away, the instructions on the ritual folded up in her pocket. Viktor followed her, a stack of books in his arms. "I'm going to get started on the paste for this ritual, I've got just under a month to make it and get everything ready." She took the last book from him and took his hand before he could drop it. She squeezed it, and quietly choked out "Thank you."

She put the book back into its place and whisked away. Viktor just managed to call out, "Tell Potter I wish him well." before she was out the door. He sighed, he was going to have to find someone else to go with. A giggle from the next aisle over caused him to groan and hit his head against some shelved books. Would there be anyone he could go and just have a good time with?


	3. Chapter 3 - Memories

**A/N** This is probably the darkest planned chapter. Fair warning. Also, while my current rate of upload has been roughly one a day, that rate will cap off over the holidays and probably become a bit more spread out.

* * *

**CH 3 - Memories**

Harry looked down the maw of horntail's mouth, the sharp teeth glistening an arms length away. He could feel something holding him, not physically but in some other way. When the dragon had opened its mouth he had almost taken a step back, but that something had stopped him. He opened his mouth to question the dragon, "_What?"_ but no words came out. In fact no air came in.

Harry's eyes widened and he clutched at his chest. He couldn't breath, his chest was gripped in a giants grasp. The pressure increased past the point where his bones should have broken and if he could he would have screamed. Through the pain he stared at the dragon. "Did I-," a jolt of pain interrupted his thought, "-make a mistake?" His vision blurred, and darkness crept to the edges. He screamed in his head, body trapped, "Help!" but no one heard. All he could see was the mouth of the dragon stretched wide in front of him. The darkness was split by a bright white light, so bright his eyes could not adjust. The pain split his head and finally, darkness took him.

He was first aware of a nudging at his side. Grumbling he curled up, basking in the warmth and comfort. Another nudge rocked him and he snapped halfheartedly at whatever moved him. Another nudge finally coaxed him, "_Fine! I'm getting up."_ he stretched his legs and standing up before he snapped his eyes open.

A small dragon was bouncing around, small wings flapping excitedly, "_Silly Ewenia, you're going to sleep through breakfast. Daddy just got back!"_ It was her sister Mariv. Mariv was always hyper in the mornings.

She swatted at her playfully. "_Go, I'll catch up in a moment." _Mariv bounded out of the little alcove they slept in when father was out. It was really only big enough for the her and her three siblings. Her brothers Garthu and Varshnu thought they were independent and didn't need to hang out with their 'sisters' but they still came and snuggled in whenever father was away.

She stretched her neck, relieving it of the stiffness from sleeping so long and slowly ambled out into the main chamber. This chamber was massive unlike their sleeping area. It had to be to allow her father in. Her father Grimvarth stood crouched over a great fish that was almost the size of her! He growled and swatted at the youngster as Garthu tried to sneak in a bite.

Varshnu was waiting patiently. Upon seeing her however he let out an amused snicker, "_The hibernating princess awakes. Took you long enough, Dad wouldn't let us have any until you were here._" he turned back to Grimvarth, "_Dad, can we eat now? That fish looks tasty._" He crouched down, prepared to pounce.

Grimvarth eyed him critically, "_Oh? This looks tasty? Tell me son, how would you catch a prey such as this?_"

Varshnu sat back on his haunch, it was going to be one of _those_ meals. "_Well..._" he considered his answer carefully, "_I would quietly swim through the water, waiting for the creature to close before striking. Once I have it in my claws or in my jaw it would be unable to escape!_"

Grimvarth let out a great amount of air, "_And you Garthu, how would you catch this?_" his claw indicated the fish.

"_I'd swim after it! No need to wait, I could taste where it is in the water with my tongue and then catch it!_" Garthu preened a bit at his answer missing the huge foot that pinned him to the ground, "_DAD!_" he gasped out.

"_And how, young one, do you plan to catch this creature in the water? You are the fastest in the water._"

"_Not yet, but I will be! When I'm as strong as you I'll rule the skies and the water!_"

"_Then let me clear that presumption up for you,_" Grimvarth lifted his foot but sent a piercing look at Garthu, "_Even I could not catch this creature in the water if I tried to match its skills. It is better suited to the water and can easily evade me._" Garthu looked away towards the cave wall but didn't respond. Grimvarth finally shifted to Mariv, "_And what of you? How would you catch this creature?" _

Mariv watched Ewenia as she began, seeking any clue, Ewenia just waited, expressionless. "_I would fly high in the sky, and when I saw the creature near the surface, I would dive down and catch it!_"

Grimvarth nodded his head, "_Good, at least you'd have a chance to get some food." _He shot a glance at the two males, "_Can you think of anything to add Ewenia?"_

She smiled, of course she could. "_Well..." _Garthu shot her a dirty look, "_Flying high will hide your shadow, but it doesn't give you enough time. The prey can get out of reach before you reach the water. Instead, if you use the clouds to hide your shadow you can stay much closer to the surface which means you'll be able to get to the prey faster!"_

He nodded at her, her chest filled with pride. "_Very good. I can see you have listened to my lessons._" He looked over the four of them critically, and gestured for them to start eating. They threw themselves at the food but he kept speaking "_Soon children, you'll leave the nest for the first time, you'll have to be wary. There are many dangers out there. Do not forget your teachings. Powerful we may be, but we are not immortal. We are not the ancient dragons of old rulers of the skies, we are but one of the creatures who lives in this world._"

Garthu looked up and swallowed a huge bite and exclaimed, "_We will rule the skies again!"_

"_Someday son, that may be true. But until that day you must be careful. If there was no danger to us, your mother would still be here to teach you as well._" It had only been a season since mother had left and not returned. As much as she had tried to get him to answer, Grimvarth wouldn't tell her how her mother had died. He gestured back at the fish, "_Eat up. When you're done I'll tell you some stories."_ She grinned, she loved hearing the stories of their ancestors.

His vision faded to darkness. Dimly he was aware that he had been a dragon, a female dragon! He couldn't move, he couldn't see, "have I died?" He could hear a faint sound, a voice in the distance. So far away, he strained to hear it, to understand. It was almost unintelligible but one word came across clear, "-sorry."

"Who would apologize?" The thought raced through his mind. He had been the one to listen to the dragon, to Ewenia. "Dumbledore? He could have made the task safer, but no that doesn't fit." It was familiar, he knew the voice. It came to him in a flash. If he had eyes in this darkness they would have widened, he shouted with his mind with as much force as he could, "No Hermione!" The shout took too much energy, he was fading. Darkness, emptiness, once again called. "It was me." if his first thought had been a shout, this thought would have equated to a whisper. It had no hope of being heard, and Harry succumbed to the darkness.

She shook her head and tried to focus. Today was the day she'd first leave the nest. This was her chance to fly, to hunt on her own, to catch her own prey. She stood carefully on the edge of a cliff, an outcropping on a cliff, the entrance to her home. The treeline below her was not too far away, but would give her ample time to get her wings under her. She looked out in the distance, a strip of blue stretching across the horizon indicated the ocean waters where she could find fish. The forest below where she could even now see a doe picking at some berries.

Her mouth watered and she readied herself. A gush of wind and Garthu had thrown himself off the cliff beside her and launched himself towards the doe. She snarled and kicked off. The wind whistled as she fell, wings outstretched. Her heart leaped in her throat momentarily and then the wind caught under her wings. With a swift beat she lifted higher into the air. She roared in exhilaration and climbed higher into the sky. Amidst the clouds she leveled out and drifted, floating like the myriad fortresses of fluff. The light danced through the towers of the everchanging landscape.

With a burst of fire, she bugled her coming and pulled her wings in tight to her body. She plummeted through a cloud and hurtled toward the ground. The ground and trees rushed toward her and she snapped open her wings, droplets of cloud water flowing off as she pulled into a great loop in the sky. This is what it meant to be one with the sky. This was what it meant to be free.

She noted that Garthu had indeed taken the doe she smiled to herself, it didn't matter. She could find something else. She exalted in her freedom, and headed towards the water in the distance. She had all the time in the world, she was a master of the sky, she was a Dragon.

In the following weeks she was introduced to the world she had only previously seen from the cave entrance. She and her siblings were shown the world, the places they could hunt as they pleased. The places they should avoid, and in particular those that they should not eat. They were odd creatures really, two legs instead of four, walking around like they owned the world and in such numbers. Her brothers had gotten into a fairly heated argument with father saying that they should not leave off such an abundant food source, but her father had put his foot down, "_No! You could eat one, you could eat ten, but more would come. You could not beat the numbers they have, they will leave you alone you must simply leave them alone._"

Her brothers had grumbled but agreed. They were not used to being told they were not allowed to do something. The stories of old had ever enchanted their minds, ensnaring their beliefs. They felt they were superior because they were dragons. She shook her head, eyes focusing back on the air in front of her.

"_Something the matter Ewenia?"_ Mariv asked quietly. They were flying into the setting sun, following father to a location that was set aside for them to use by some of the two legs. Father was in the lead.

"_I'm okay. I was just thinking._" Mariv just accepted silently and continued to fly. The evening sun dipped down past the horizon and the ground began to look speckled with light. Small dots here and there, bright in the darkness. "_It's amazing really, they are spread out everywhere. Every one of those lights is a two legs."_

"_There called humans," _Mariv corrected her, "_and they arn't everywhere, they tend to cluster in groups. Look ahead, there's a great group of them, a 'city' I think they call it."_

"_I wonder if I'll ever meet them." _Ewenia considered. "_They could probably make me a nice nest." _

"_I'll bet they could. Just look at some of the buildings we've seen. More than enough room for us to live in, and our children too!"_

The night was peaceful, a steady throb of wings in the air as the five of them winged westward. Ewenia could feel her father ahead, a pull of family, of the love he showed them. It would not lead her astray, even if she got lost, she just had to go towards that pull. She was peaceful and safe. Ahead of them, the lights of the city went out.

"_Huh, that's odd. I wonder why that happened."_

"_No idea, maybe they all decided to-" _but she never finished the thought, a sudden blast of hot air tumbled her aside.

Mariv roared in pain. She saw her diving towards the ground and followed. Flashes of light and booms of thunder surrounded her as she dove towards her sister. "_MARIV!"_ she shouted. She pulled closer, something didn't look right. Mariv's wing was trailing limply, holes ripped through the wing as if some predator had taken joy in chewing it to shreds. "_No! Mariv! No!" _She flung herself at her, gripping with her feet and straining with her wings. The ground was coming closing and they weren't slowing fast enough.

Mariv twisted in her grip and kicked her. "_What are you doing Mariv?"_ Another kick, "_Mariv we can do this!_"

"_I love you sis."_ and Mariv pushed herself away to fall lonely into the night, her last words drifted on the night, "_Live enough for us both._"

"_No!_" Ewenia dove after her, "_No, no, no!_" it was a mantra. The ground came closer and closer, a bright light ahead as Mariv roared and blasted the ground with fire, and then there was darkness. "_No!_" she screamed. Her heart tugged at her, pulling her away towards home. "_No, I have to get her, she could survive that! We're dragons, we can survive that!" _It pulled, insistent, away. She struggled to go to her sister, but the pull, no the command, finally won. She pulled away east, the thunderous pops and flashes trailing behind her in the night as tears glistened her scales.

He could feel a lump in his throat, "she pushed me away to protect me." His confusion lasted a moment before he corrected himself, "to protect Ewenia." He was in the darkness again, the whispers of a voice once again audible in the distance. It was probably Hermione again, he must be in the hospital wing it only made sense. He strained to listen and a sentence filtered through ungarbled.

"I will save you."

He blinked away invisible tears. "I don't need saving, Mariv did." It was crushing. He was not injured, he was safe wasn't he.

"I've found a way to help you, just a little longer."

"How long have I been this way?" this was his last thought before he once again drifted into memories.

"_Varshnu!_" She shouted angrily, "_How could you eat a human? Are you trying to make them angry?_"

He snarled at her, "_They made me plenty angry! It's their fault Garthu and Mariv died. It's their fault I'm scarred._" He indicated his snout which now bore an ugly tear up past his brow, deforming the symmetry of his face. "_Besides, they were tasty. Had to clean out my teeth a little bit, they wear so many layers of inedible material._"

She snarled, but let up, honestly she was frustrated herself. Her brother Garthu had died before they even knew what happened, an explosion had hit and sent him flying into Varshnu. His horn had ripped its way through Varshnu's face.

A while later when they had both calmed and were watching the sun set she voiced her concern. "_Be careful Varshnu, you know what father told us._"

"_We all make our own choices. He will have to accept mine._" He looked over to her, "_I'll not live in terror for my life, I am a dragon_."

Winter came and went, the budding trees of spring brightened the landscape. New life was brought to the family of three, there was such beauty in the spring. Ewenia had taken to stalking the trees just exploring, she had seen some small furry orange creature. It was surrounded by its young who were all frollicking in the tall grassses. It made her heart sing. The little ones were innocent to the terrors of the world, they were happy.

The parent had frozen in terror when she snaked her head down into the clearing. The little ones had climbed her snout and jumped off, using it as a platform for their antics. Soon enough the parent had calmed down a bit, but she was still watched with beady eyes. She could feel a yearning in her, she wanted children, wanted to raise her own young, to see their faces in the spring, to see their faces watch the sun set on the horizon in wonder.

On one such trip in the heat of summer she came across some humans hiking in the mountains. They looked odd. Not like the other two legs she had seen, these didn't carry any packs on their back. They were speaking but she didn't understand what they said. Their voices were so unnatural with such an odd cadence and pitch. Quietly she slipped away through the underbrush, her feet padding silently.

Later that evening, "_Father, I saw some humans in the forest today. They were speaking but they looked odd, they didn't have the packs I normally see_."

Her father twisted his head around and commanded, "_Show me_."

It was something she had been taught long ago. She dug into her core, into her being and tied her memory to the magic. Then carefully she sent the magic tendril out to her father, the memory attached. His eyes glazed over as he watched his lips raised and he snarled.

"_Varshnu return at once!_" His voice commanded to the air, it had a timbre to it that allowed no argument. It was the same voice he had used to command her away from Mariv that fateful night.

"_What did they say Father?_" She knew he could understand the humans. He had been trying to teach them the language but she had yet to manage it. It was much more subtle a language than dragon speech.

"_Wait for Varshnu!" _He growled.

She squirmed but settled down to wait. She would not get anything out of Father when he was like this. Varshnu entered quite suddenly an hour later, his voice taught with strain, "_What was so important you had to call me back?_"

Father's tail slammed into him, throwing him against the wall. He had never done this before, it startled her. His foot pinned Varshnu to the wall as Varshnu shook his head clear, "_What-?_"

"_What did I tell you son? You couldn't leave the humans alone could you? Now they hunt a killer of their kind. They've come for you!_"

Varshnu shook his head, "_That's what got you worried?"_ His voice took on a contemptuous air, "_We can take them._"

"_These ones wield the ancient magic._" she froze, a few stories had been told of those humans who could wield the magic. They were unpredictable.

Varshnu just sneered again, "_Bring them on! I like a challenge._"

"_I'm disappointed in you son._" He turned to her, "_And I'm disappointed in you too daughter, for not helping him overcome his prejudice._" He looked at them both, and added in a commanding voice, the magic forcing his orders to be followed, "_You will both stay here, in this cave, until I return. I will deal with you then._"

He departed leaving the two behind. Her brother winced and settled down licking his wing where it had been battered against the rocks. He glanced at her, "_Couldn't keep your mouth shut?_"

She shot a bit of flame at him, "_I did keep my mouth shut. I overheard some humans on the trail, I didn't know what they were talking about!_" She settled down and tucked her nose under her wing, it might be a while before he returned. She drifted to sleep.

She woke as something was wrenched away from her. She let out a gasp of pain. "_What?_"

But it was drowned out as Varshnu roared, "_I'm coming father!_" and lept out of the cave.

It took her a moment to realise she wasn't bound to the cave, the compulsion, the magic was gone, trailing away to the north. She could feel it, growing fainter. "_No, not again!"_ She launched herself out of the cave racing after Varshnu.

They came upon father alone in the forest. His side had a huge hole in it, cauterized with fire to stem the bleeding. She could see his heart beating, slowly pumping fresh blood out over the cauterized flesh. "_Father!" she yelled as Varshnu yelled, "I'll kill them!"_

His voice was raspy, "_Take it!_" She could feel a pressure on her magic, there was pain and she tried to fight against it, "_Take it children. It is your inheritance, you must pass it on to the future. It was foretold it would be needed, and few now carry the burden_." he coughed, choking on blood.

The magic filled her, it was an old power. Ancient beyond her years, beyond even his. Varshnu's eyes lit in the night in comprehension of what he now held. "_Father, you shouldn't have!_"

"_Go... It's... yours... Live..." _His voice chopped as he struggled to get the words out. His chest heaved one last time and his heart stopped beating. It stilled as she was watching.

Varshnu roared, "_I will find them! I can feel where they are, they will not escape._" He lifted his wings and jumped into the sky. His eyes glowed with new-found power as he headed off. She could feel it too, a slight tugging pulling her towards her father, or at least a piece of her father.

She bowed her head and took off, again following her brother. She would not interfere, but she had to know what happened next. She could not bear not to know if the last of her family lived through the night.

She settled down to watch from a hill overlooking a city. The tug told her it was here, in this mass of humanity that they hid. Varshnu was indiscriminate. Fire poured from his mouth raining down upon the structures which flamed to life like so much kindling in the dry wind. The fires spread walls of flames moved through the city like a dervish, driven by dragon flames falling from the sky like a tornado from hell.

She felt it when after a short while when the pull from the city disappeared. Burnt away like so much chaf. She whispered to herself, "_Enough Varshnu, it's enough. Come away! He is avenged._" But the destruction didn't stop, he was in a blood rage insatiable until the last enemy fell, but they wouldn't fall. There were too many, too numerous, eventually he would tire, or they would gain the upper hand. She wept for his death which was all but certain.

The moon wandered across the sky as she watched in terror and sadness the city burning bright as day. Thousands of humans died in droves, innocents, those who never committed a crime, young ones like Mariv. A city of humans paying the price for a few, it ripped her heart.

His attack didn't last, eventually more of the humans with the ancient magic arrived. She watched as he swatted visible waves of magic out of the sky, raining yet more destruction on the city below until finally a hundred waves of light from all parts of the city slammed up into him in unison. His body turned into a great white ball of light which filled the sky like a sun, blindingly bright. and just as suddenly, disappeared. The city burned, the fire with a life of its own, the lives of so many cut short, and she was alone.

Alone, how many times had he felt alone. At the Dursleys, in primary school. Even at Hogwarts. He had been ostracized, never truly included. He was someone special who most people wouldn't befriend, or if they did they befriended his image and not actually him.

He could hear a voice in the distance, "Just a few more days Harry. It's all ready. Just a few more days."

It struck him, "I'm not alone. I've got my friends, Hermione has stuck by me through everything."

"_I was not alone either, eventually_." The voice shocked him, he wildly looked around in the darkness. Ewenia was standing there as her younger self looked. Regal and proud. "_I found my other half, and life was amazing."_

Once again he found himself in her body. Ewenia stood on a mountaintop, viewing the world before her as her domain. It had been decades since her brother had died, and she was now strong. No dragon she had encountered could compete with her, no dragon dare try. She was the empress, intelligent and powerful. Yet she searched, searched for her emperor. Her other half, the one she could raise her children with.

She had begun her search a decade back, slowly traveling from location to location, searching out the male dragons. It was depressing, they had by and large turned into dumb brutes, some even raised as cattle. They were not proud, nor did they care. Most just wanted a mate they could enjoy, uncaring whether she was the one, or even the only one. She rebuffed their advances and those that had tried to mate with her anyway had paid a dear price.

She flew off the mountain, heading down into the valley. This was her last stop before she settled down for the winter. Traveling in winter was terrible, she had done it once and learned from her mistake. Trying to find a nice dinner, without a place to go back to and actually enjoy it was terrible. And the wind in the air was so cold it chilled her to the bone.

She drifted over the trees and banked south to follow a river. Twisting and turning she found a nice little pool and dropped into it, a wave of water splashed into the shore. She stuck her head under the water and sucked in a fish, swallowing it whole. It wiggled down her throat and she laughed. She splashed the water with her tail, and beat her wings watching mesmerized at the ripples it created on the water.

"_Well you're a pretty one."_

The voice shocked her out of her trance and she whirled around, tail raised, teeth bared. A male dragon was sitting half hidden in the forest, eyeing her.

She growled, "_And you're average. Well done must have been difficult._"

"_Oh, did I touch a nerve?_" He stood and walked regally into the water, "I'm Ravarsh, and _I am anything but average if I do say so myself._"

"_I'm Ewenia, and I don't like when someone sneaks up on me!"_

"_Sneaking?"_ he laughed, a little bit of flame came out of his nose, "_Who doused who with water during their nap? I was just getting a little shuteye in the ferns and suddenly I'm hit with water." _

She backed up a little, she felt a little guilty about that but she would not back down. If you gave even a little ground they would never let up until she mated with them. "_And?_"

"_Well, that would mean I didn't sneak up on you. So would you answer a question of mine you pretty little thing?"_

Her eyes narrowed, "_What?"_

"_How long are you staying in this area? I know I haven't seen you around before and I've been here for a few years now."_

She weighed her options, if she told him, he may not leave her alone, then again he might follow her or see her again. "_I'm staying through the winter. I don't think I'll be sticking around after that."_

"_Pitty," _he sounded genuinely disgruntled, "_well, do you have a place to stay? I can show you around if you'd like."_

"Overly helpful and a tad creepy" she thought, but he didn't look strong enough to overpower her so why not, it might mean she ended up with a nice cosy hole instead of the side of a rock. "_Fine, but just to help find me a place to stay."_

"_Of course."_

He flew around the valley describing the locations I could bed down for the winter. Each hole in the ground, each cave large enough to make do. The first stop was a massive opening with a small hole in the back going deeper into the ground.

"_This is a nice place, I haven't been in the back of course but it is protected from the elements. It can get a little drafty, I think a bear has already claimed it though. Not that I'm sure you couldn't deal with a bear." _

His laughter irked her. "_Let's look at another one. I'll leave the epic fight with the bear for another day."_

He gave her a funny look, "_As you wish." _

He lead her around to another eight dwellings describing each and then what creature lived there, before she finally snapped at him, "_Are there any places in this valley that aren't already being used?_"

"_No." _his response was deadpan but his eyes sparkled. "_Where have you stayed that you didn't kick an animal out? If there's a safe place away from the weather the animals of the area will inevitably already have claimed it."_ She grunted and looked anywhere but at him, unwilling to say. "_I mean, you'd have to have stayed under a tree or rock to have any hope of finding a place to..." _his words dropped off as her feet kneaded the ground in embarrassment. "_You slept under rocks instead of kicking out a creature you could eat for dinner?"_

"_Just because I can eat something doesn't mean I have the right to kick them out and destroy their families! I eat to live, I don't kill what I don't intend to eat and I don't like eating things in the safety of their homes." _She growled at him, "_Just go, leave me be. I'll find a place to stay for the winter, go back to wherever you came from."_

He paused there, looking at her. "_Come, there's one more spot I didn't show you."_

She growled but took off into the air after him. He landed in a little clearing on the side of the mountain. There was a pretty wide hole in the side of the mountain. "_I don't have to eat something to live here do I?_"

He laughed, "_No, no. You don't have to eat anyone or their families. It's big enough you should have no problem. In fact, we could both fit in there if you like." he said suggestively._

"_No thank you." she snapped back. "I've had more males try that than I care to count." _She stalked forward and pushed her way into the hole. Her head snuck back out a little while later, "_This is very nice though, thank you._"

He preened, "_Of course, it's not a problem._" he looked towards the sky, "_It's getting late, I should be going. I'll see you around shall I? If you get lonely and want to talk just let me know._" He grinned as he took off. Ewenia curled up in the hole and quickly fell asleep a warmth quickly filled the space making it nice and cozy.

A week later she was flying over the valley, looking for something to eat. It had been a while since her last meal and as rarely as she had to eat, she was starting to get hungry. She spotted a pack of deer and singled out one limping along at the back of the pack. It would likely die or be left behind anyway. She snagged it from the air in a swoop. It briefly squealed but was quickly silenced as her legs snapped its spine. She was flying back to her hole when she saw something odd. A dragon, head buried in the ground, dirt flying out behind it.

She swirled down landing lightly to the side. Her prize carefully set aside undamaged she stalked up towards the dragon. Her puzzlement only increased when she noticed who it was, "_Ravarsh?_"

At the sound of her voice his head jerked up hitting the dirt above him. She chuckled as he backed out of the cave. His tense stance relaxed when he saw who it was. "_Hello Ewenia, already wanting for a talk?_" he teased.

"_Only somewhat, what are you doing?"_

He rolled his eyes, "_I'm making a place to stay of course. What does it look like?"_

"_But where were you staying before? You've been here for years._" He just looked at her pointedly. It finally clicked, "_Wait, you mean I'm staying where you were?_"

He just blinked slowly, "_Yes. I started that hole when I first got to this area. Took a whole year to get it just right."_

Her heart fluttered, "_Why?"_

"_Because you're quite beautiful and because you are kind._" He shrugged noncommittally, "_Besides, I can always create another. It just takes a week or two to get it to the point where I'm safely away from the elements."_

"_And why not take up residence in one of the locations you showed me? Surely you can fight a bear."_

"_I'm a dragon, not a monster. What would there be left to be lord of if I destroyed everything that made life beautiful. Besides, I can make my own home easily enough."_

Her heart went out to him, it really was quite noble of him. Perhaps he was the one. "_You... You can stay with me._" He grinned, "_Don't get any ideas! But you're right, it'd be nice to talk and be near another. It's been a long time since I've had any intelligent company._" He practically bounced as he grinned happily.

He spotted the deer on the ground, "_Oh, and you even brought dinner."_

Her eyes narrowed, "_Get your own. I said I'd share the hole, not share my food._" She turned around and grabbed the deer. She launched herself into the air a laughter floating up to follow her to her home. She grinned, it really had been a long time.

Harry felt happy for her. "He seemed nice enough."

The figure of Ewenia laughed, "_Oh yes, he was diabolical. It took him a year but he finally convinced me he was the one. He was very persistent. We were set to raise a family."_ Her voice became somber, "_The eggs were laid and everything was beautiful, I was happy. But it wasn't to be. He went out to get us food while I waited on the eggs. Protecting them. I felt him die, it ripped through me opening all my old wounds and creating new ones deeper still. I loved him, bound myself to him._" She stopped, her eyes glazed over, "_I found him later after I could manage to make myself move. His skin was ripped from his body, his heart ripped out of his chest. His teeth missing blasted from his head. Every part of his body had bits of it chopped away._

"_I wanted avenge him, to lay waste to the cities as my brother had before me, it tore through me. Decades lay between us but in that moment I was my brother of old, glorious and strong, ready to die for my revenge." _She fell silent staring into the past. Harry let her, he could feel her pain. "_A young creature came out of the forest and chewed at Ravarsh's flesh. It struggled to eat, it's mouth alone not strong enough to rip away the flesh of life. It pulled me out of my anger, this young one didn't know evil. It did not eat out of hatred but because it was hungry, and here was food. My young needed me, my eggs. Ravarsh's young."_

Harry swallowed, he didn't know what to say. A voice was talking in the distance, but he didn't listen. He was distracted.

"_I don't want you to live for my past Harry. I want you to live a more full life than I. Don't let anyone take your happiness. Fight!_"

Harry mutely nodded. "I will. And if I have the opportunity, I will try to improve the dragons lot in life as well. It is the least I could do in appreciation."

She nodded acceptance. "_There's at least one more memory you need to see perhaps it will help you understand." _A symbol appeared on her forehead.

Harry looked at it confused, about to point it out when she cut in, "_What is on your forehead?_" He screwed his eyes and could see the glow coming off his head. The darkness suddenly reverberated with words backed with magic.

"**Authere erik adbertos y firfer dur alba**"

Pain split his head. Ewenia roared, "_What is this magic?_"

Darkness took them.


	4. Chapter 4 - Familiar Friends

**A/N - **I refuse to write the accents, I'll butcher it if I do I'm sure. This one is written a little differently as I wanted to jump around through multiple perspectives. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Familiar Friends**

Hospital wing - December 21, 8pm

"How is he doing Madame Pomfrey?" Dumbledore asked. He was standing just inside the doorway watching as Pomfrey waved her wand over the still body of Harry.

Her voice was stern, "He is starting to come round. His magical core is more fully attached to his soul, the process is still slow but we might see him wake within a week." She gave Harry a mothering look then shot a glare at Dumbledore, her voice reproachful, "And even if he wakes up this next minute, he should not be going to the ball!"

Dumbledore shook his head sagely, "My dear, Harry must go to the ball. Even if he is not awake his presence is required by the tournament. I have conferred with Barty Crouch and he assures me that the Goblet would take it as a withdrawal if Harry did not attend. It is just another task our champions must undertake."

"This tournament is barking mad. I told you Albus! We should never have pushed to hold this tournament. Even with the protections you assured us would be there, this tournament has turned out just a dangerous as the last. Need I remind you of how many students have died in this tournament?"

"It is in the spirit of international cooperation. We will need our allies if Voldemort returns."

She shivered at the name, "You may need allies Dumbledore, but don't sacrifice students! You're the headmaster, their lives are supposed to be your priority!"

Dumbledore smiled at her sadly, "More lives will be saved this way, than are risked." She opened her mouth to protest but he waved her away, "You are right of course but we can not change the past." He turned around and made his way to the door. He paused with the door open, "Let me know if he wakes. If he doesn't I'll be down before the ball to pick him up. We can't lose him." and then he left the door swinging shut behind him.

She scowled. She and Dumbledore had never quite seen eye to eye, but he did usually know what he was doing. She waved her wand, resetting the charms over Harry that would notify her if he woke or worsened. She left for her office, she had preparations to make. Enough people got injured on a normal day, but the day of the ball was going to be a madhouse. The number of girls using outdated beautifying agents always astounded her and then there were the hexes. She rubbed her temples, yes, she had preparations to make.

Myrtle's Bathroom - December 22, 2am

Hermione was carefully dragging her hand over a piece of parchment, memorizing for the hundredth time the swirls and angles of the black symbol etched in the parchment. Tonight was the night, she was ready. The ingredients for the paste had not been too hard to come by most were fairly common. She only had to owl order one ingredient and that because her stock for school was already out.

Her alarm rang, blaring loudly in the empty bathroom. She silenced it with a flick of her wand. She took a deep breath and stood.

Myrtle popped her head through a stall, "If you kill him, tell him I'm available. I'm not sure he remembers me."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "He's not going to die, this will help him." Myrtle sniffed and hid back in the stall. Hermione checked herself, instructions, paste, and invisibility cloak. She had filched the cloak from Harry's chest early on in the month, it was to help him after all. He would not mind. She threw the cloak over her and headed off to the infirmary.

She entered the infirmary and quietly shut the door behind her. Pausing to see if Madame Pomfrey was going to pop out like she always seemed to, but the room was silent. She padded over to Harry's bedside and looked down at him, eyes closed, quietly breathing. She cast a silencing charm on the office door so Madame Pomfrey wouldn't hear her and interrupt.

She pulled off the cloak, setting it aside. "Just a little longer Harry. It's almost time." she checked the time, 2:15am. She nodded to herself, she could get started. Gingerly she pushed aside the hair on his forehead, exposing the unblemished skin. Her thumb stroked across the skin, marveling at the smoothness. She knew he hated the scar, he was always so careful to hide it from view. Every time he ran his hand through his hair, it always avoided those bangs, avoided showing it to the world.

She removed her hand and unstoppered the jar of paste. Carefully with as much precision as she could manage, she drew a circle on each of her palms and then added a triangle within each circle. Then even more carefully she started drawing on Harry's forehead. It was one long line, unbroken and curving, swirling around crossing itself over and over until finally it matched up with itself. An unending line, no beginning or end. She had read it was called a knot.

She placed her palms upon his temples, thumbs intersecting two of the spokes of the symbol on his forehead. They would act as the conduit for her magic to help him. She opened herself to her magic readying herself. Her alarm blared, it was 2:23 am, the best time to enact this ritual.

She spoke "**Authere erik adbertos y firfer dur alba**" her voice came out louder than she ever expected, it echoed, reverberated around the room. Her hands glowed as a light shone through them, the same light that now shone brightly from the marking on Harry's forehead.

Her hands were burning as the magic raced through her. She grimaced in pain but did not release her hold. She looked at Harry's face, staring at where his closed eyes hoping to see them open as she spoke the final words, "**iechyd daye bach**." The words reverberated again, and grew louder, echoing around the room. The fire in her hands grew hotter and a scream of pain tore through her lips.

The reverberations consolidated on her and she could feel the power as it flowed through her into her hands which grew ever hotter. She couldn't remove them, she couldn't move at all. He mouth locked open in a soundless howl of pain. A lethargy slowly came over her as the pain increased, in some corner of her mind she wondered if this was how the spider had felt under Mad Eye's curse but the thought was swept away in a torrent of pain.

Suddenly a great blast of soundless magic ripped away from them, the windows crashed outward, the surrounding beds were thrown against the walls. The pain ceased, she tried to pull her hands away but her arms didn't respond. She was falling, she pushed her legs out flailed her arms to catch herself but nothing responded. Her head crashed into Harry's and dimly though she realized that should have hurt she felt nothing. Her vision faded as she continued downward and crashed to the floor.

Dumbledore's Quarters - 2:23am

Fawkes felt the magic building. He knew this feeling, he had felt it before but something was wrong, it didn't feel right. He screeched loudly, a warning note undeniable in the keen of worry. Dumbledore reacted with the speed of a dueler, rolling out of bed wand in hand at the ready. When he saw no one around, he chuckled to himself and looked towards Fawkes.

"Haven't we had enough pranks Fawkes." Fawkes rolled his eyes, "It's not nice to wake someone from-" his words were cut off as the wave of magic energy went through the office. "What?" a trilling sound could be heard from his office, one of his many warnings. "Fawkes, take me to him, he is in danger!"

Madame Pomfrey's Quarters - 2:23:15am

Her warning claxon's blared the most dire warning she had, life was leaving someone in her hospital wing. She jumped out of bed, grabbed her wand,. and ran. She transfigured her nightgown into something a bit more appropriate to a hospital and made it into her office when a wave of magic passed through her. Her vision faltered but she shook her head free of the dizziness.

Unknown

Harry watched from the stands as he attempted to collect the golden egg. His other self, summoning the broom, flying around teasing Ewenia trying to make her fly and leave the egg unprotected.

"_You fly well youngling._"

He whipped his head around to see Ewenia beside him, she was also out on the ground protecting her eggs. "What's going on? Why are we out here?"

She shrugged, "_I do not know. This is the first time we met, perhaps that is the reason we do not see it from just one perspective."_

They watched in silence as the memory Ewenia charged the memory Harry only just stopping in time. Harry broke the silence while watching memory Harry stand his ground. "You know, that was bloody terrifying don't you? I was sure I was dead."

"_As was I._" he turned to her, questioningly. "_My eggs were taken from me, the last vestiges of my family, the last bit of my lifes effort taken. Surely I was taken for some sacrifice, for some battle to the death. Why else would one sneak into another's home and steal them away in the night?_"

"But, why give up? There's always time, and maybe you could find your eggs again."

"_Young one, when your heart has burned with passion, with love that strong. It will never heal."_ She stared out at the scene before them, a human speaking to a dragon, the crowd around them screamed and pointed. "_I could find another, I could raise other young, but they will never receive the same measure of love I could have given. I would love and cherish them and yet there's so little left of my heart it would be unfair."_

"Any family that cared is better than being brought up alone." His voice was quiet, "Love is not something that can be used up. It can only grow," he looked at her calmly, "the tiniest spark becomes a roaring inferno given time."

"**iechyd daye bach**." a blast of magic came from the enclosure and Hermione stood on the ground her wand raised pointed at the dragon, the memory Ewenia. Her wand sprouted a golden light which looped around the memory Ewenia, holding firm as a blast of white hot fire consumed the memory Harry.

"What is she doing here?" Harry began running through the air unknowingly as on an invisible surface.

Ewenia paced alone beside him, "_She is trying to take what I have given you! She can not have it!_" Ewenia barreled ahead and slammed into the memory Ewenia, snapping the lines of gold with bites of her teeth. her growl was ferocious, "_I did not give you my permission!"_

Hermione sagged with each line of gold that got snapped. Her face winced, he free hand clutched at her chest in pain. Harry reached her as she crumpled, wand still pointed at the Memory Ewenia, magic pouring through her wand. "Hermione!" he screamed, her eyes fluttered to him, recognition taking hold but she was unable to speak another wince caused her eyes to close. He looked up to see Ewenia shaking off another golden strand, just a few left. Another snapped and he could feel Hermione shaking in his arms. He yelled at Ewenia, "Stop! It's killing her!"

Ewenia paid no heed, another golden strand snapped. Only one strand was left. He had to stop this, he glared at Ewenia as she opened her mouth for the final time, "_I said STOP!"_ he commanded. Ewenia froze and turned her head to him staring.

"_How?"_ her voice was weak, a weak pulse of magic traveled along the golden strand, "_It doesn't matter, I need to snap this. It is trying to drive us apart, It can't succeed. We are bound as one."_

"_No!" _his voice lost none of the commanding.

"_But we could die along with her if we don't! She can't take me away from you, she can't split us apart!"_

"_Then we will give her what she needs!"_

Ewenia cocked her head to the side, confused, "_Are you really willing to give up a piece of yourself?"_

"_Yes! She has saved my life before, she is my friend. I can't do less than that and see her die!"_

Slowly Ewenia nodded her head. She walked over to him, "_Put your hand on my snout." _He reached out with one hand, placing his hand between her nostrils. Her eyes shut, he could feel something stirring in him, pulling away. His eyes opened wide as a small green orb, flickered over his hand, it took on a golden hue as sparks began to dance across its surface.

_Then together, as one, we will grant her request." _They moved together, hand on snout the orb floating in the air, until the orb intersected the golden beam. The golden beam cut off, slowly enveloping the orb. Harry looked up at Ewenia, a smile of thanks on his lips.

Memory Ewenia roared at the sky, a hole in her chest. "_I am Ewenia! Long Live Harry Potter Dragonkin!"_

A flash of light blinded him, and when his sight returned Hermione was gone. He looked to Ewenia standing beside him. "Dragonkin?"

"_Yes, young one. We are both now one. We are Dragonkin." _Her head came down and rested against his, a calmness came over him. She would never harm him, nor he her. They were one.

His eyes snapped open to a flash of phoenix fire. Harry gasped out, "Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore's eyes widened when he materialized and he saw the state of the hospital wing. He was dressed in his dark purple nightgown, spectacles propped on his nose. He ignored the door opening to admit Madame Pomfrey as his head turned slowly to Harry as Harry's exclamation reached him. "Harry, you're awake!"

Dumbledore stepped to Harry's bedside and set his hand to rest on Harry's shoulder. He started at Harry's head while Madame Pomfrey whipped her wand out and started casting spells. Dumbledore maintained his inspection of Harry's forehead, but asked Madame Pomfrey his voice grave, "How is she?"

Harry followed Madame Pomfrey's gaze and caught sight of Hermione, crumpled on the floor. "Hermione!" he tried to get up off the bed.

Dumbledore's hand restrained him. "Wait Harry, let Madame Pomfrey look her over."

"But she... I... she..." his could remember, she had been there, inside his head. "What-"

Dumbledore looked him in the eyes his look imparting a certain force of will, "Patience, we'll talk about it later." He turned to Pomfrey, "Will she live?"

As Pomfrey nodded slowly Harry stopped straining against Dumbledore's hand. Her wand still making complex patterns in the air she added "Though I don't know how long she'll take to recover. She has the worst case of magical exhaustion I have ever seen. I can't even give her a potion to help her along there's not enough magic in her system for it to have any more effect than it would on a muggle." She waved her wand and Hermione lifted off the floor and floated over to a bed. "All we can do for now is wait."

Dumbledore nodded, he looked around, examining the scene. A broken jar on the floor, a paste leaking out of it, the same paste that even now was upon Harry's forehead, him seemingly unaware of its existence. A piece of parchment lay next to the jar, he crouched down and retrieved it. A quick scan and his eyes closed in thought.

"What is it professor?"

"Just instructions for the magic she performed, not to worry." The parchment suddenly burst into flames and was soon reduced to ashes which were subsequently banished away with a swish of his wand. "It's a rather dangerous magic, one I performed myself once, a long time ago."

Harry's eyes fixed on the bed that now held her. "I tried to help her. She was hurting," he paused before clarifying, "in my head, I mean. I could see her, her spell wasn't going to work. Her magic was bleeding into it." Dumbledore quietly noting everything but did not interrupt. "So we gave her what it wanted, enough to break the spell at least."

Dumbledore's eyes widened, and he waved his wand over Harry as he questioned, "We?"

Harry shifted nervously, "I mean, I gave her what the magic wanted. It was a weird dream, I could tell she was dying, every time a strand of magic was snipped she grew colder and more lifeless. She wasn't strong enough to take what the spell wanted by force... she was going to die..." He broke off, and looked up at Dumbledore questioningly, "Did I do it wrong?"

Dumbledores spell finished, and he scrunched his brow in confusion. "No my boy, you didn't do it wrong." He sighed, "The truth is the ritual she performed should not have worked, her magic would have bleed out of her until she was left squib. That her spell found an anchor on you is needless to say strange, but that makes the ritual even more dangerous still. I would have expected one of two outcomes," he gave Harry a quizzical look, peering into his eyes, "she would either have died, or you would have become a slave to her will, bound as a familiar."

A picture of Hermione, wand outstretched came to his mind. The wand pointing off into the distance. His eyes traced upwards following the line to see what it bound- _WHAM. _Dumbledore stepped back reaching for his head. Harry could hear a roaring in his head, as he pulled back his tail ready for another swing. He shook his head trying to clear mind. "But Hermione is not dead, and I'm not a familiar... am I?"

Dumbledore looked over at Hermione, his hand dropped from his temples. "No Harry, you are not. And I dare say she will recover if what you say is true." He looked back at Harry, his gaze lingering on the symbol on Harry's forehead. "There's something more to this Harry. I'll look into it." His eyes returned to twinkling as if they had not a care in the world, "Don't worry yourself Harry, you've got bigger problems. You need to find yourself a date for the ball!"

"What ball?"

"The Yule Ball of course. It's a Tri-Wizard ball held on Christmas. I can't believe no one told you about it."

"Oh, well I guess. There'll be someone available I'm sure." He was unconvinced but he had time.

"Oh I don't know, they may all have dates already. Maybe you can get some of your friends to help you, I'll be sure to send them by to visit later."

"What do you mean they'll all have dates, and why can't I just wait until I get out of the Hospital wing?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled maddeningly, and Madame Pomfrey pitched in helpfully, "Harry dear, you've been out for almost a month. It's December 22nd. The ball is in 3 days."

Dumbledore chortled to himself as he left the hospital wing. Harry's scream of 'What!?" still ringing in his ears.


	5. Chapter 5 - Friendship

**Chapter 5 - Friendship**

Harry couldn't believe it, he had only two days to find a date to the ball. Not only that but everyone who wasn't already going to the ball had gone home for the holidays already! He couldn't even ask a first year. He buried his face in his hands, and groaned, he didn't want to think about it but if there was one thing the hospital wing had was spare time.

"Mr. Potter, would you stop groaning like a lovesick mule! I know perfectly well you are not in fact, feeling awful." He peered through his fingers at Madame Pomfrey. She was running diagnostic spells over Hermione having just kicked Ron out a couple minutes ago.

Ron had been repentant for his actions since Halloween. It was nice having him back as a friend but Harry was still a little annoyed. He seemed to have taken it for granted that he could just fall back in with Harry after dropping their friendship. Harry closed his eyes again, head still in his hands. That was another headache.

He liked Ron and he really didn't have that many close friends that he could afford to let one go. But Ron was too fickle in his friendship. This was not the first time that Ron had switched sides as it were and caused discord in their little group of three. Ever since the train in first year, Ron had been at his side. Gah, he'd figure it out later.

Instead he pulled down his hands, and eyed Pomfrey, "Since I'm feeling so good, may I leave?"

Madame Pomfrey paused in her charms work and considered him. "I can't see a reason why not." Harry jumped out of bed quickly pulling robes over his bedclothes. "But you will take it easy." She said sternly, "You will come back here if you feel faint, if you feel anything odd at all. And you will still be sleeping here tonight. If I find out you have done otherwise you will be staying in this room until the holidays are over. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Madame Pomfrey." Harry acquiesced. He looked at Hermione, and gestured, "What about her?"

"She'll be fine. It takes some time to recover a core that has been so thoroughly depleted. Normally a nights rest restores a students core, but with hers it'll probably be another day before she wakes. She should be fine for classes to start though so don't you worry."

"Thanks." He set off out of the hospital wing. He didn't have anyplace to go in particular. He didn't want to go back to the Gryffindor common room. Aimlessly he wandered past portraits, considering all that had happened this year. There was so much more yet to come. And honestly, how was he going to get a date? He stared at a painting on the wall dumbstruck. A was feeding his dog a piece of chicken from off his plate. "Sirius!"

He hurried up to his dorm room to get some parchment. He ignored the well wishers in the common room and quickly made it up the stairs. The hangings on his bed were closed. He pulled them open to find a package wrapped up on top of his pillow. Gingerly he picked it up and read the note on top of it. It had two simple words, "Take Care." Opening the package his invisibility cloak fell out. Harry puzzled over this for a moment before giving it up as a bad job. Quickly he threw the cloak on, it fit his mood of wanting to be ignored perfectly. Grabbing a quill and parchment he headed out, quickly sneaking out the common hole following a pair of first years.

The castle was garishly decorated for the holidays. The suits of armor had tinsel and garland wrapped around them, a stark contrast to the plain metal. He just shook his head, honestly it looked foolish. Next thing you know they'd enchant the armor to sing and dance. He groaned as he passed peeves singing merrily from inside a suit of armor cusses twisting the once merry songs.

He stopped in an unused classroom to write his letter to Sirius.

_Snuffles,_

_I'm not sure how much Dumbledore has told you about the first task, but I'm doing well now. I only just woke up this morning, a whole month missed! Hermione tried to do something to help that almost killed her, but it seems she will recover as well. She is currently sleeping in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey says she won't wake until tomorrow at the earliest. _

_Now I do have something to ask you for help with. I have to go to a Ball! Now first off, I can't dance, or at least I haven't ever learned. Secondly as I only just woke up today, and the ball is on Christmas I'm in a bit of a bind. They're going to require I open the dance and I don't have a partner! Everyone already has dates! What am I going to do?_

_If you have any ideas I'd really appreciate the help,_

_~Harry_

Satisfied he put it in his pocket and wandered down to the kitchens where he acquired some food to send to Sirius. He got to the Owlery and sent three owls off with the food. To Hedwig he gave the letter. "And wait for a response would you girl?" Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately and took off."

He wandered some more, A glance out a window overlooking the grounds he saw the quidditch pitch. Unused as it was this year, it reminded him of his firebolt. True to its name, it had burned like so much dry tinder after getting caught in dragonfire. Ron had been distraught at the loss and had proceeded to list off all the competing models that were planned for release in the coming year.

To be honest the loss of the firebolt didn't bother him that much. Sure the broom was great and a gift from Sirius as well, but he just liked to fly. He didn't plan to actually join a quidditch team after graduation. Playing seeker was boring really, great lengths of time spent looking around and small jolts of adrenaline as you dive to get the snitch. He preferred to fly around without the need to constantly be on the lookout for the snitch.

Harry sighed, he wasn't going to be able to put it off much longer. The one bad thing about being asleep for a month, is that the school work doesn't actually go away. Snape would probably be more than willing to give him detention for every assignment not turned in, regardless of the fact he was in the hospital wing. It would be just like him. So he headed off to the library. He'd have to get a few books to bring back to the hospital wing.

He wasn't going to bother trying to catch up in divination or history of magic. They were both useless in his opinion but if he didn't catch up in his other subjects Hermione would chew him out. Not just Hermione either, McGonagall would chew him out if he didn't turn in all his work in what she considered a reasonable amount of time, even if he used being in the tournament as an excuse to skip class. Entering the library, Harry pulled of the cloak. He would need to talk to Mrs. Pince to help find the right books. Ron had not truly been the most helpful in telling him exactly what he needed to study, at least he had managed to point out what topics were covered, even if he didn't have a detailed list of assignments he had completed. He'd be able to get those from Hermione later, for now he could just catch up on the reading.

An hour later he entered the hospital wing arms laden with books and set them down next to his bed. He turned around and left heading to the great hall for dinner. He would much rather have food from the great hall than the typical fare one could get in the hospital wing. For some reason the food never tasted quite the same, even if it was cooked in the same location. The selection was also significantly reduced.

When Harry entered the great hall, there was a hush. The tables were almost full, which was different for the holiday break. Harry calmly walked to the Gryffindor table. Clapping started at the Hufflepuff table. Harry jerked his head around and saw Cedric clapping his approval. The clapping broke into applause that only the Slytherin table didn't partake in. He nodded at Cedric in thanks and took his seat.

"Hiya Harry!" Colin Creevey shouted excitedly from just across the table. "I've got this amazing photo of you talking to the Dragon. Do you think you'd be willing to sign it later?"

He shrugged, "Ask me again later Colin, I'm not really in the mood right now. I'm just hungry."

"Okay!" He sounded a little downhearted, but perked up with some other news, "Did you hear, you made the front page of the papers multiple times! They weren't sure how to continue the tournament. You were supposed to get the egg, and even if you failed you were supposed to be given the egg after the task was complete. But in your case, the egg itself was completely gone!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "And I'm sure they couldn't be bothered to create another egg could they?"

"Exactly! Evidently it wasn't allowed by some rule or another. Instead they've decided that you have to face the next task completely unawares, just like the first task. I'm not sure that's entirely fair. I've heard that the second task usually requires a bit of upfront planning to have any chance of completing but that was hundreds of years ago!." Colin just kept talking, and Harry slowly ate his food. "Roger Davis thought that you should actually get a special hint because you actually survived against your dragon! No one else had nearly as tough a dragon as you, you're flying would have easily gotten around the Fireball. I mean that thing shoots flames but it wasn't nearly as fast as that horntail. I've never seen a dragon move that fast. Not that I've seen that many dragons understand..."

He just kept going and going. Harry nodded every now and then to show he was paying attention. Honestly it was not a bad way to catch up on the gossip around the school. He got to hear all the ins and outs of who was bringing whom to the dance even the latest in unjust punishments handed out by Snape. He also covered all the most just punishments the twins had acquired for their pranks.

Once Harry was pleasantly full he excused himself, "Thanks Colin, it was nice talking with you. I need to be getting back to the hospital wing though. Madame Pomfrey was pretty clear that I had to stay there for the foreseeable future." It wasn't the strictest of truth but Colin had come back around to discussing the tournament and Harry wasn't sure he could take it again.

"Oh, Okay. It was nice talking with you Harry." He almost bounced off his seat. As Harry was leaving he noticed Dennis pounce on his brother and animatedly start asking questions.

Harry smiled inwardly. Some things would never change.

A voice called out as he neared the door to the great hall. Harry grimaced. "Oy Potter!" Malfoy also would hardly change in a month, "How does it feel to be the only _champion_ who couldn't complete their task?" His voice twisted the word champion into a snide insult, "You must be so proud, couldn't even face down a dragon without going stiff as a board and waiting for the dragon to kill you. What lucky star you were born under that you didn't die for that pathetic excuse of a task I'll never know."

Harry turned and faced them instead of leaving. Malfoy was flanked by his two goons. "Malfoy, I'm glad you've managed to _ferret_ out a few new insults. Honestly "Potter Stinks" is rather tame, a first year could have come up with it." He grinned when Malfoy flinched at the mention of ferrets.

"Just wait Potter, next year you won't be winning quidditch! You no longer have your broom as an advantage." Draco seemed proud of this point and stalked out of the hall.

Harry just watched him go, mouth hanging slightly open. Draco was well out of sight before Harry could bring himself to say it, "Is that it? From hoping I die this year it drops to beating me at quidditch next year because of a broom I can replace?"

The soft *thock* of wood on stone announced Mad Eye's presence, "Any trouble there Potter?"

Harry grinned, "Not at all Professor. Just couldn't help but wonder what Slytherin house deems an acceptably devious insult."

"Hah! Don't listen to the ferret, there are plenty from Slytherin who can come up with a good insult you know? I remember from my time here quite a few who could come up with a good laugh."

"You went to Hogwarts Professor? What house were you in?"

He grinned manically, "Wouldn't you and everyone else like to know? I've done a fair job getting rid of that particular bit of information Potter. Wouldn't do to go releasing it now would it." He gestured out the hall, "Now, would you mind if I walked with you a bit, never know if a ferret might be waiting for a chance."

Harry shrugged, "Okay professor. I'm not really worried though, Malfoy hasn't really ever been able to get the jump on me. He hasn't ever really had an advantage in spellwork, he's really rather an average spellcaster."

"Constant vigilance! You never know when an enemy has been hiding their true skills." he paused briefly before nodding, "Though I agree with your assessment of Mr. Malfoy's abilities. Lead the way Potter, don't want to stand around all night." They left the hall, Harry lead them up towards the hospital wing. Mad Eye broke the silence that had developed since they left the hall, "So how are you feeling? Think you're going to be up to the second task?"

Harry shrugged, he really didn't want to think about the tournament. "I'm feeling fine, perfectly normal actually. It's just Madame Pomfrey's opinion that I need to be watched for side effects." Mad Eye's good eye settled on him as he fell silent. Finally Harry admitted, "I'm not really sure about the second task. I'll be going in blind, just like the first task. Who knows, maybe I'll just stand there trying to think up something on the spot."

"Don't give up Potter. You never know what might come out to your advantage. You might be behind in the points, but it's not the points that decide the tournament, it's whomever finishes the final task first."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "You know, I don't really want to compete, let alone win. The only reason I'm even in this tournament to begin with is that supposedly a magically binding contract can be enacted in my name without my consent. Just think of that travesty. And I supposedly can't withdraw my name, so I must compete or I'll lose my magic. Show up for the task, or become a muggle."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. An idea had just struck him, "Professor, what if we put Voldemort's name in the goblet! He'd have to show up at a location of our choice, at a time of our choice and compete under the conditions of our choice. If he failed to show up he'd become what he hates, a muggle! He doesn't have to approve the contract, he doesn't even have to participate, we can enter for him!"

Mad Eye's roving eye spun around wildly and he leaned in, "That's quite the idea there Potter, and you know what? It might just work. Let me talk to Dumbledore, after this tournament we might just be able to convince the ministry to reset the tournament and draw a few names out of the goblet. If we only enter Voldemort..." He growled, "Anyway, don't tell anyone of this idea, we should keep it quiet. If he knew ahead of time he might try something with the goblet."

Harry nodded, "I'll keep it quiet. Just let me know what he says."

He uncapped his flask and took a quick swig, "Alright Potter, I'll get back to you. Now off with you." He gestured down the hall to the hospital wing. "I'm going to take this to Dumbledore immediately. This could prove to our advantage."

Harry grinned as Mad Eye hobbled off in a fast gait towards the headmaster's office. Perhaps this idea would manage to save them all a lot of trouble. No need to track down a criminal when you can bring them to you or summarily punish them by removing their magic. He turned around and headed into the hospital wing. He eyed the pile of books next to his bed and veered away towards Hermione's bed. Just a quick stop for Hermione, he was not avoiding studying.

He looked down on her face and smiled. He stared at how her hair splayed over the pillow. His hand lifted and stroked her hair and he jerked his hand back. Instead he grabbed her hand, "We'll talk tomorrow." her hand was warm and soft. He didn't want to let go. A cough caused him to drop her hand and take a quick step back, blushing furiously.

Madame Pomfrey raised her eyebrow. He noticed he was tired, his hand covered his mouth as a huge yawn broke through, "Your bed is over there Mr. Potter." Harry nodded. Crossing to his bed he didn't stop to consider his books, or even his robe before he fell onto the bed and was asleep.

Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes, honestly children these days. She waved her wand and he was suddenly tucked in, robes folded to the side of the bed.

He could hear a voice calling him, "Harry. Harry. Harry!" he grumbled but came awake. His eyes opened to the dark of the hospital wing. "Harry!" His eyes widened in surprise.

"Hermione! You weren't expected to wake until tomorrow morning."

"Oh Harry. Are you alright?" He could hear her sniff, he studiously ignored it and stayed in his bed.

"I'm fine Hermione."

"So, it worked?"

"What worked?"

"The ritual." Her voice was anxious.

Harry grimaced, "Err, what did you think it was going to do?"

"It was supposed to bind your soul to your magic. The medi-wizard said your soul wasn't bound properly." She fell silent, and Harry's thoughts whirled. In a way he was happy, she hadn't known what the ritual could have done. At the same time, that she hadn't known what the ritual could have done was frustrating. She cut off his musings though, having picked up on the train of his thoughts, "What do you mean what did I think it was going to do? What did it do?"

"Hermione, what exactly did it say it would do."

"It would bind a soul to a magical core."

"Well, yours obviously." Her mouth answered before her head caught up, she gasped, "Oh. Oh no!" Her voice warbled in worry, "What did it do? Harry tell me!"

"I'm fine Hermione, but it almost killed you." She gasped, he could hear quiet sobs as it hit home, "Even Dumbledore doesn't know how you lived through it. Using that ritual on a human should have resulted in you becoming a squib."

"What-," she choked off but soon tried again, "What do you mean on a human?"

"Dumbledore said you used a ritual to bond a familiar. You tried to bond me as a Familiar! It's meant to be used on a magical creature. I might be able to use it on Hedwig if she was willing."

"Oh," another realization hit her, her words came out whispered, Harry wasn't sure he caught it. "that's what Krum meant..." her voice wavered in between sobs, she kept repeating, "I'm sorry." Harry closed his eyes, his emotions roiling. He swung his legs off the bed and walked over to Hermione. He put his arms around her into a hug as she sobbed.

"I'm not angry Hermione. I really appreciate it that you care enough to help me." He choked up himself, "I know how you felt you know. I had you in my arms as you were dying. I watched your magic fade, felt the life leaving your body." His voice was rough with emotion, "I didn't like it Hermione. I don't want to feel that way again! I don't want to lose a friend."

Her sobs slowed, she rolled over and hugged him back. "Thank you Harry." She released him, so he let her go. "We should go back to bed, I'm sorry for waking you."

"Are you going to be alright?"

The bed quivered, but her voice was steady, "I will be."

"Goodnight Hermione." Harry went back to his bed and climbed in.

"Goodnight Harry."

Unbeknownst to either of them, Madame Pomfrey quietly slipped back into her office. There wasn't much she could do for emotional scars, for those the warm hug of a friend was more than a capable healer. Harry's words though brought back her own demons. She sat down and opened a panel on her desk. She pulled out a small bottle of scotch which normally she would share with Minerva, but not tonight. She poured herself a small glass, just enough to help burn away the ache in her throat and get her back to sleep. The images of all the deaths she could not stop burned in her mind as she fitfully fell asleep in her chair.

Hermione woke late into the morning. The sun was high in the sky She looked over to see Harry, book propped open on the bed frame, wand in hand casually swishing it this way and that. She smiled as she watched him. His hair was still roguish and unkempt. He was somewhat ungainly really, but his wand movements were precise, although wrong. "You're flicking left too early."

He looked over at her and grinned, "Like this?" he swished his wand.

"Much better." His eyes seemed to sparkle in the morning sun. He looked back at his book waving his wand. Something seemed different, something... She blinked. "Harry!"

"What?" he looked over at her again, confused. "Where are your glasses?"

His hand reached up to his face reflexively, "Right here" his words cut off in confusion as he felt nothing on his face. When had he last had his glasses? In the arena with Ewenia? He hadn't used them last night, or the day before that. No one had said a word. "I... can see?" his voice was strained, confused and exhilarated. "Hermione, I can see!"

She smiled to herself as Harry started to test his eyesight on the signs around the hospital wing. Inside however her curiosity raged, with no small amount of worry. What happened to him in that dragonfire? She had seen his body after it was over, but in between then and the initial blast nothing. "Congratulations." He beamed at her.

Soon he went back to his studying, still smiling like a cat. She watched him as his eyes flicked over the pages. Gingerly she sat up. Her muscles strained and she almost collapsed back onto the bed, clearly she wasn't going anywhere today. She looked around and saw nothing, no books, no parchment or quills. She sighed. "Hey Harry." He looked up at her quizzically, "Why don't you bring that over here, I'll help you study."

"Sure," he picked up the book, and wand in hand walked on over. Gingerly he sat down on her bed, carefully avoiding her legs.

"Now, tell me where you're at and we'll go from there." He grinned, and started to explain.

The day passed quickly, a quick break for lunch and dinner. Harry stuck around and ate the hospital wing fare, which was surprisingly good for some reason, and kept Hermione company. He managed to get a lot of Transfiguration work done today, at least the theory and practical work. He would need to sit down and write the essays still but as long as he could demonstrate it McGonagall would not be too harsh.

The next day flowed much the same way except Harry focused on his Charms work. It wasn't until the morning after that he realized what day it was. "Crap, crap, crap, crap." He muttered over and over.

Hermione watched him concerned. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." He corrected himself, "Everything." She just arched an eyebrow, "Oh the stupid Yule ball. I have to go because I'm a champion. I don't have a date! I don't even know how to dance!"

"Oh. Viktor Krum asked me to go with him you know. He was actually quite nice about it. It's a pity," she gestured down at herself, sitting in bed, "I won't be getting up today for any length of time. Least of all dancing."

His ravings were interrupted by an Hedwig winging her way in through the door. Harry swung his head up and his eyes swam with hope while his brow furrowed. Hedwig landed in front of him, and he took the letter. "Thanks Hedwig. Help yourself," He gestured to the leftover breakfast. A couple pieces of bacon were quickly gulped down. Harry tore open the letter and read. His expression relaxed and he started to chuckle. He glanced at her bemusedly, "Hermione, do you know? I'm not sure if I should listen to snuffles or if I should prank him mercilessly." He threw the letter to her, "But, as I am all out of options, I'll listen to him to start, and _then_ I'll prank him mercilessly if anything goes wrong."

Hermione stared at the letter, her jaw open. And then looked back up at him, "You wouldn't! She'll kill you!"

"Oh, I don't know. I mean you heard snuffles. The ladies love me as I..." he paused dramatically, striking a pose, "am a champion!" Hermione couldn't help it, she broke down giggling.

"You still don't know hot to dance do you?"

"Nope." He said proudly.

"You're bed will still be here when you are carted here tonight. I'll make sure Madame Pomfrey's ready."

He chuckled, "We'll see."

He left later that evening to get ready, promising Hermione he'd tell her all about it. It was ten of eight when Harry arrived outside the Great Hall.

McGonagall's voice cut over the crowd, "Ah, there you are Potter. Come come. The champions and their partners are all waiting over here. You'll go in last and have the first dance which will kick off the evening." She instructed the crowd, "Everyone else, enter the hall and find a seat. We're about to begin." Looking back at the Champions she noted "Fleur and Viktor, you'll go in first, Cedric and Cho, you'll be second. Harry and..." she paused, puzzled, "Harry, who did you say your dance partner was?"

Harry grinned at her, "Oh, I didn't. But I'll be going in third is it? Easy enough."

Her voice was biting, "You do have a dance partner don't you Mr. Potter?"

Harry scoffed at her, "Of course I do Professor. I wouldn't want to let the school down. Hogwarts would look so foolish if one of her champions went to the ball stag."

The hall cleared out until just the six of them stood there. McGonagall eyed Harry, "Now really Harry, where is your partner?"

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be here when the time comes. We can wait just a minute or two can't we?"

Fleur cut in, her voice haughty, "Isn't it obvious, he couldn't find a date. He is too young."

"Oh, I didn't say I had a date," replied Harry, "I said I had a dance partner. These are two entirely different things." They all stared at him, so he continued right on, "Imagine having to find a date for a ball two days before the ball begins while being single, and while all the eligible women are taken. It'd be a nightmare. Instead I found someone I could dance with without any romantic attachments."

Fleur couldn't take it, "All you do is prattle boy. Come Viktor, let us leave them to wait for his nonexistent partner." She lead Krum into the hall, the applause started as the champions entered. McGonagall put her hand to her forehead.

"Professor?" Cedric queried, uncertainly.

McGonagall nodded her head and gestured he lead his date in to the ball. Finally she looked up at Harry, and around at the now empty surroundings. Her tone was a little sharp, "And now that you must enter or bring shame upon our school, where is your dance partner?"

She almost fell back as Harry stepped close and bowed hand outstretched. His voice was overly suave, "My lady, would you do me the honor of this dance?"

Her retort was sharp, "What?"

"I said, would you do me the honor of this dance?" His hand was still outstretched.

"I heard what you said. You mean to tell me you intend me as your dance partner? Are you mad?"

"Unabashedly." he looked up at her a funny grin twisting his face, still bowed over, "Unfortunately we don't have all night for you to decide."

"But the press... I..."

"Professor, the press will have a field day either way. Either I enter without a partner, or I enter with you. It'll be fun, just one dance."

She hesitated then took his hand. "You are going to get detention for a month Mr. Potter." For some reason this caused him to grin even wider, "Let's enter before they start without us." McGonagall led a grinning Harry through the doors, arms linked together. Harry couldn't stop the smile on his face and waved merrily at the crowd. The flash of a camera carried through the room as silence fell when everyone realized who he was walking in with.

Two twin voices broke the silence, "How did you-" "-convince her?" "She flat turned us down." Harry just winked at the Weasley twins and they started laughing and clapping. The clapping slowly started up again by now confused crowd.

Harry heard McGonagall mutter to herself, "The board is going force me to resign after this."

Harry grinned, "Relax professor, it's not like they're going to see anything between us." she didn't seem to hear him, and just kept muttering to herself, so he added mischievously, "besides it's not like I know how to dance." Harry supported her as she stumbled and caught herself.

She looked at him sharply, "What do you mean you don't know how to dance?"

"Did you see me at any lessons?" She shook her head, "I assure you, I took none." He smiled at her as she scowled. Now to throw on some flattery, "I heard you're an amazing teacher. I've got seeker reflexes and learn fast, let's see about that first lesson shall we?"

"You're going to get detention for the rest of the year!"

"Oh don't encourage me!"

The music started to play and McGonagall grabbed his hand, placing her other hand on his shoulder. "Hold my waist," Harry nodded, placing his hand on her side and she started to move. The first few steps were awkward, Harry half a beat behind, but soon he was gliding along, carefully staying out of her way and more importantly off her feet. She cooled off a little as they circled around, though she shot the twins a scathing glare for their catcalls. "And why would detentions be encouraging Mr. Potter?"

"An old acquaintance of yours promised me a hundred galleons per day of punishment earned forcing you to be my dance partner. He seemed to think it worth it to get a picture of you and me dancing on the front page of the Daily Prophet." His face split back into his grin, "Detentions for the whole year and I can buy the whole team new firebolts!"

She groaned, considering how she was going to handle his punishment, it brought to mind her other issue, "Not to change topics too much Mr. Potter, but what is your opinion on Mrs. Grangers punishment?"

"What?"

"She cast a ritual on you Mr. Potter. The only reason I'm asking you instead of expelling her outright is that you, as the person accosted, has some measure of say in the punishment."

"You can't-" Harry was cut off.

"I am perfectly able to, and willing. That ritual was no joke and someone easily could have died. So tell me Mr. Potter, why shouldn't I expel her?"

Harry's mouth gaped for a moment, but he shut it. He didn't answer right away, moving back and forth to the music. Finally, the song wound to a close, the notes slowing and dying away. Harry looked McGonagall in the eyes, "I did not save her from death for her life to be stripped away again. Teach her, correct her, but do not cast her out with the midden." He released her hand, and took a step back and added almost as an afterthought, "besides, I would follow her." He shook his head and bowed, "Thank you for the dance my lady. Another time perhaps?"

She nodded mutely and Harry walked away to the Champions table. He turned and headed over to the table with the faculty. Her mind raced, she had expected Harry would tell her not to expel Hermione. But his eyes were so forceful when he described saving her from death. When had he done that? Better yet, which time? Was it the troll, the basilisk, or the dementors?

The rest of the night passed much more calmly. Though she did notice that Harry seemed to disappear early on. She shrugged it off. If he had stayed around she probably would have actually assigned him detentions out of reflex. It still rankled that he had managed to force hand in that way. No student had managed to do that since his parents were at the school. That brought a smile to her face, looking back on those times, that group of friends was quite entertaining. Not of course in the moment dealing with their chicaneries, but after the fact, it made for interesting memories.

She sighed as Professor Sprout entered the hall, it was now her turn to go clear out the bushes. Honestly why students would pick such obvious a spot to try to get together was a mystery to her. At least she had had the decency to find a proper broom closet and charm it shut when she was in school. She stalked off, preparing her tongue lashing, she would definitely assign some detentions tonight.

Harry entered the Hospital wing in a huff. Hermione was reading a book but looked up as he crossed to his bed and collapsed on top of it.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she inquired, Harry just rolled over with a groan. "You promised to tell me Harry!" He rolled off his bed and started pacing.

"Everything was going fine. Dinner with Percy was a right bore," seeing her confused expression, "he's substituting for Barty Crouch, who's evidently sick and left Percy in charge. Percy couldn't shut up about how much he was trusted by Crouch. But that's not much of a surprise, you remember how he was when he got his head boy badge.

"It didn't even bug me that Fleur kept sending snide remarks my way. Honestly she's pretty creative with them, though she did keep Viktor from talking to me. He seemed rather put out about the situation. But no, that wouldn't have ruined my evening, what ruined it was Ron."

Understanding flitted across Hermione's face. "Oh." She waited for Harry to continue, but when he just continued pacing she prodded him, "What did he do this time?"

"He was making snide remarks all evening about the other champions. He seemed to take it to heart that the only champion worth knowing was the great 'Harry Potter'. He called Krum a traitorous bastard and even tried to pick a fight with him over Fleur." She opened her mouth but Harry forestalled her, "No, he didn't actually get in the fight. Fleur just looked at him and told him where the little boys table was as if he was a lost child.

"He spent ten minutes spewing as much vitriol as he could come up with about her after that. But what really sets me off was when he started in on Neville." he stopped pacing and turned to her, "He couldn't understand how Ginny was having a good time with Neville so he started in on him too. Meanwhile Ron's date was ignored until finally she up and left, he didn't even notice! When did he start becoming so bitter Hermione?"

Harry waited anxiously as she choose her words. "Harry," she bit her lip, "Ron's always been that way."

"No he hasn't, I would have noticed."

She bit her lip a little harder but ploughed on, "Earlier this year, he thought you entered the tournament and was cruel to you."

"Well yeah, but I mean he sort of had a reason," Harry waved it away, "But he's never been this over the top."

She set down her book so her hands could grip the bedding, "Harry," she started softly, "Last year, with the broom." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off, "No Harry, let me finish." His mouth closed, waiting. "Last year with the broom he decided it was all my fault and he wouldn't talk to me for weeks. But that's just how he treats his friends. 'Slytherin house is full of snakes.' he says doesn't he?" Harry nodded, "Who else can you name from Slytherin aside from Malfoy and his two goons?" Harry opened his mouth to answer and then scrunched his brow. He closed his mouth, thoughtful.

Hermione continued not waiting for him to come up with something to say, "Not everyone in Gryffindor is courageous, not everyone in Hufflepuff is loyal, not everyone in Ravenclaw is a bookworm, and not everyone in Slytherin is scheming. To Ron, unless you're in Gryffindor, you're not worth his time. Slytherin and he'd likely hex you as soon as look at you. Hufflepuff and you're a duffer not worth his time." She scrunched her hand, "Do you think Cedric is a duffer Harry?" He shook his head mutely, "Ravenclaws he says are a bunch of bookworms." Her voice choked, "You know, he hasn't missed many opportunities to tell me that I should have been in that house. That I study too much to be in Gryffindor. And in Gryffindor he think of our little group as having enough courage to truly be considered Gryffindors. And then only because you do all the crazy adventures.

"How much courage do you think it takes Neville to walk into Professor Snape's classroom every week, knowing he is more than likely to end up in the Hospital wing after enduring the taunts and jeers of his peers and not only from Slytherin." Harry's mouth worked soundlessly, but Hermione kept on. "Ron can be funny to be around, he has his moments," She smiled slightly, "but more than that he is rude and obnoxious. You've always sided with him Harry, he's your best friend. But maybe," her voice caught, and she gripped the bed her hands going white, her voice came out quiet and strained, "... maybe now you can side with me?" He just stared at her, she swallowed a lump in her throat. "I've never had a real best friend before."

Something stirred within Harry as he watched Hermione tensed on the bed. It suddenly clicked into place. He took a few quick strides to her bed and enveloped her in a hug. "Hermione, you're already my best friend." he felt a sob shake her, "You have been since the Goblet. You were the one I relied upon to help me, and..." he tried to find the words, "and I've changed since then. I don't know how to explain it, but I don't think Ron and I can go back to the way we were." He pulled back and looked her in the eyes, "It's much more likely that the 'golden trio' just shifted to being much more studious!"

A small smile flicked across Hermione's face. She quickly scrubbed her eyes drying her tears. "Thanks Harry," she sniffed and then suddenly lifted her eyes to him and squinted, "You never said anything about McGonagall." Hermione didn't notice the forced grin as Harry recounted the adventure of the Yule ball.


End file.
